


Gifts Hannibal Gives Will

by Anna_Hopkins



Series: Correspondence Gifts [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gift Giving, Post-Season/Series 02, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Hopkins/pseuds/Anna_Hopkins





	

The first gift had been attached to a column of his porch-fence, secured carefully with pale golden ribbon. In the early May breeze, the petals of the rose trembled as much as Will's hands did, reading the letter likewise included _._

_Do your thoughts often stray_  
_from the straight road, Will?_  
_Do you find yourself in the trees'_  
_shadows without a trailmarker?_  
_For sometimes you stray into the  
grounds of this memory palace, unbidden._

And later, in the summer, of course Hannibal would remember his birthday. In the morning he found at his doorstep a magnificent bottle of champagne with a white ribbon. It would have been a bit more elegant, had not the ribbon been tied around the glass in the style of tortoise-shell _shibari_.

_May you enjoy_  
_a festive day;_  
_the finer things_  
_can be found_  
_in all sorts_  
_of knots._

(Underneath the white ribbon, a read thread traced the same pattern, much more delicately.)

Then, when the season struck, Will had to sign for an overnight package from Italy: it opened to reveal a large white truffle, and a recipe card for _carpaccio_. A small note in red ink suggested what cuts of meat might be suitable. He frowned at the implication, and used veal in the recipe, but the truffle shavings were excellent.

_Autumn's bounty, indeed._

Will decided not to concern himself overmuch with the issue of the remaining half-a-truffle. By the next day, it had been used up.

 

Winter brought a sprig of coriander, but that's [another story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8303882/chapters/19016030).


End file.
